Change in Plans
Story John, Kai, Ian, Chopper, Gwen, Sakura, Logan, Kevin and Rook are in the conference room of the Highwind. John: That storm coming towards the planet is a cosmic storm, where a To’kustar known as Galactus is living. After the incident at the North Crater, he was attracted to this world. Chopper: What’s he coming here for? John: For his next meal. He’s also known as the eater of worlds. Gwen: Eater? Kevin: Wow. Chopper: Aaaaaaahhhhhh! He’s going to eat us?! Logan: This changes everything. Something natural probably could’ve been stopped. But this. Rook: It seems, unbelievable. Kevin: It’s crazy, that’s what it is. (Everyone falls silent.) Chopper: So, what do we do now? How do we stop it? Logan: Wake up, kid. There’s nothing we can do. (John opens his mouth) Chopper: NO! (Everyone looks at Chopper, who gets up on the table.) We are the only ones who can stop it! No one else has the knowledge, power and desire to do it. We can do this, and if you won’t do it, then I’ll have to save the planet myself! John: (Laughs) You won’t go alone, that’s for sure. We’ll take Phantom down together. Chopper: Phantom? John: Right now, Phantom has the power that is attracting Galactus. We stop him, we may be able to repel Galactus. Kevin: Well, there’s something else we have to talk about. The Huge Materia. John: Huh? Kai: Large materia with much more power than regular materia. (Puts Blue Huge Materia on the table.) Shinra thinks they can use them as a weapon against Galactus, but their power is necessary. John: Agreed. (John touches the materia with his left hand, the materia and the Omnitrix glowing. The light fades, and Sonic Boom is standing where John was.) Sonic Boom: Yeah! It has my aliens in them. Alright, let’s get the Huge Materia. Sakura: Where are these things? Kevin: Rook, you’re up. Rook: Yes sir. I have been assisting Argit with monitoring Shinra’s communications. There are supposedly three of them. We have one, there’s one they have stored at the Underwater Reactor in Junon, and one they have yet to find at Wutai. Ian: Where’s Wutai? Sakura: It’s an island chain to the west of the Western Continent. Ian: You been there? Sakura: Eh, yeah. John: Then we’ll split into two groups. Let’s go! (The group starts to leave the room, Rook stopping Logan.) Rook: I hate to ask, but may I have the materia for Jury Rigg back? We need its assistance around here. Logan: Tell you what. (He pulls out a red materia, giving it to Rook. It glows, and Grey Matter appears, jumping onto his shoulder.) That little thing ran a power suit by itself. I’m sure it’ll help you. (Logan pushes past, leaving the room.) Rook: Uh, thank you. End Scene The Highwind lets John, Kai, Chopper and Logan off near Junon, taking off afterwards, heading over the ocean. They walk towards the city, seeing the base in disarray. John: Sheesh. What happened here? Chopper: A Weapon attacked it. John: Weapon? Logan: One of your aliens. I’ve got to say though, something looks different. (Logan looks at the base again, at open air.) Kai: What’s the plan? John: How’d you guys get into the base the last time? To sneak onto the carrier ship? Logan: We bribed the guard. Chopper: Vector freaked a bit when that happened. I miss him. Logan: He betrayed us. End of story. John: You guys get in that way, and find your way to the Underwater Reactor. Chopper: What are you going to do? John: I’m going to try to enter from the water. (John turns into Ripjaws, and dives into the water.) Kai: Ugh! This is a reason I hate men! They all just jump into danger without warning or care. Logan: We get the greatest results when we do that. (Kai looks angrily at Logan.) Relax. I’m not chastising you. We need to be able to work together. (Kai nods.) Chopper: Come on! We’ve got to hurry up! (Chopper runs into Junon, Kai and Logan chasing after him.) Ripjaws is diving deeper and deeper, his anglerfish light glowing. The underwater gorges go on forever, he looks around. Ripjaws: (Shutters) Still can’t get over the feeling of Poseidon tearing me apart at any moment. Or one of his pets. (Ripjaws then spots a submarine below, heading into a metal door.) Found it. Ripjaws starts swimming after him, when the area around him gets darker. He turns, seeing he was inside a giant mouth. He gasps, and picks up the pace, getting out of the mouth as it closes. A giant crocodile with red lines going all over its body roars, chasing after Ripjaws. Ripjaws: What the heck is that?! Godzilla?! Godzilla chases after Ripjaws, Ripjaws getting behind it. He bites into it, but its scales completely block his teeth. It turns in the blink of an eye, snapping and barely missing Ripjaws. Ripjaws hits the Omnitrix. Ultimate Ripjaws: Ultimate Ripjaws! (Ultimate Ripjaws stares down Godzilla, being slightly smaller.) Okay. I’m ready for you. Godzilla swims at Ultimate Ripjaws, who catches it, the two struggling to throw the other. Ultimate Ripjaws moves to dodge, then swims around Godzilla rapidly. Godzilla snaps at Ultimate Ripjaws, knocking him back. Godzilla rams Ultimate Ripjaws, knocking him into the gorge wall. Ultimate Ripjaws swims up, and comes slamming down into Godzilla. They head towards the sea floor, where there’s a sunken airship. Ultimate Ripjaws slams Godzilla into the airship, it exploding. Ultimate Ripjaws swims away, heading towards the metal doors. End Scene The Highwind is flying over the ocean, heading towards Wutai. On the bridge, Sunder is flying the airship, Kevin, Ian, Gwen, Sakura and Argit there. Kevin: Any more picked up frequencies from Shinra? Argit: Nope. Nada. Nothing new. Kevin: Well, keep an ear for it. Argit: Yeah, yeah. I’ve been working my tail off. Kevin: If you need to, recruit Rook or Eddy. Argit: (Nervously) No, no! That won’t be necessary. (Argit runs off.) Sunder: You better be careful with that one, sir. Argit’s always been a slippery one. Kevin: Relax. We’ve known each other for years. Sakura is sitting in the corner, hands over her head. Ian: Sakura? (Sakura looks up, seeing Ian.) Everything alright? Sakura: Eh, yeah. I, (shaking) I really don’t want to go to Wutai. I knew I should’ve fought harder to go to Junon. Ian: You said you’d been there. (Ian sits next to her.) Are you sure you’re okay? I can get Shizune to check up on you. Sakura: No! I’ll be fine. Sunder: Wutai approaching! We’re going to dock outside Wutai Village. Gwen: Why there? Sunder: It’s the only prominence, and the most logical place to find your materia. (The airship lands.) Kevin: Alright guys! Let’s find that materia! Kevin, Gwen, Ian and Sakura are walking through open fields, towards Wutai Village. Sakura starts to hyperventilate, hands over her head. Ian: Are you sure you’re okay? Sakura: (Panting) Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Gwen: You are not fine. Maybe we should take you to Shizune. Sakura: NO! (She falls to her knees.) I can’t go into that village. But I’m not going to the infirmary, and letting that blonde girl treat me. Ian: You mean Jennifer? (Then, blaster fire occurs. Gwen raises a mana shield, seeing 3 Shinra soldiers firing at them.) Gwen: They’re here? (Kevin presses a button on his tool belt, his body being encompassed in a metal layering.) Kevin: About time. I’ve been itching for a fight. Kevin charges forward, the soldiers firing at him. The bullets bounce off his armor, as he punches one. Ian extends a chain, knocking a weapon out of a soldier’s hands. Gwen throws mana disks, forcing the soldiers back. Kevin punches all of them, defeating them. They retreat. Kevin: And that’s how you do it. Ian: This isn’t a good idea. We should take Sakura back to the Highwind and make a new plan. Gwen: Uh, a small problem with that. (Ian and Kevin turn, seeing Sakura was gone.) Kevin: How’s she sneak away?! She’s like a bull in a china shop! Ian: You’re concerned about that?! We have to find her! Can you track her, Gwen? Gwen: Yeah. (Her eyes glow magenta.) I’m familiar enough with her mana. She went that way. (Points into the distance.) Towards the village. Ian: She said she didn’t want to go there. What is going through her head? Gwen: We have to find her first. Come on! (The three take off running towards the village.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Rook **Argit Villains *Godzilla *Shinra Soldiers Aliens Used by John *Sonic Boom (first re-appearance) *Ripjaws *Ultimate Ripjaws (first re-appearance) Summoned by Rook *Grey Matter Trivia *John returns to the team. *The group splits up to get the Huge Materia. *It's revealed that Sakura is familiar with Wutai. She also is terrified of going there. *Godzilla is named after a movie monster that terrorized Tokyo, Japan. *Godzilla takes the place of the Emerald Weapon. **It's also the only Weapon not to based off one of John's aliens. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF